Animal Attraction
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Daryl is having trouble dealing with his grief and anger over Merle being killed. Takes place after Merle dies, about two weeks. PWP. Promptish type one shot.


**So I was given an idea for a prompt. This is two weeks after Merle died in season three. Daryl isn't dealing with his grief and anger to well. He's very much motivated by it and his thoughts my seem a little different. He might seem a bit different but grief does that. Hope you like it. I've been rushed for time and there is likely some typos littered through it but do forgive me I have company. Enjoy it. I know I did writing it.**

**I need to thank EnglishPoet18 and BluLcy for feeding the monster in me that writes like this and sending me so many beautiful pictures to keep me motivated.**

Carol watched him rubbing her arms against the breeze blowing through the yard. He was walking the fence striking at anything that got to close but there wasn't enough walkers like usual to let him burn that anger off. He was primed and ready to tear into anything and anyone. It had gotten steadily worse since Merle had died, him pulling away and getting angry. She wasn't sure what do for him but knew he needed something, she knew if she could get him to open up to say anything or just find an outlet for him he'd feel better.

"He's been out there for a couple hours."

Carol looked over at Rick and nodded, "It's getting colder out. Less walkers are gathering."

"Has he said anything about Merle yet?" Rick's voice was pained as he watched the man he considered a brother battle his demons and fight through the anger of loss.

"Nothing to me, how about you?" She turned her gaze on to him.

He shook his head, "Nah he told more or less told me to fuck off."

Carol smiled sadly, "I'm going to try talking to him later when he goes for his shower."

Rick nodded, "He's takes off later than anyone else usually after I'm in bed. He has a set of keys to let y'all out though."

Carol flicked her eyes back out towards the man who held her heart and watched as the grief was burying him. She would fix this for him, she would make things right. She couldn't bring his brother back but she needed to get him to see he wasn't alone.

**twdtwdtwd**

Daryl stalked the fence his mind swirling with images of his brother as he looked into the faces of the dead men clawing away at the fence. He could hear his brothers laugh next to him. He was in the place in his mind that guided him more in instinct than anything. He was quick and efficient dispatching each of them all the while still hearing Merle's chuckle behind him goading him to look. He was never there though when he'd look the bastard had got himself killed.

Daryl looked up through the yard and seen Carol and Rick talking to each other and felt his throat close up. He shifted his eyes away swallowing down everything that tried to claw its way out of him. He wasn't going to drag her down with him. Everyone that close to him died. He had struggled with his feelings for months now trying to keep them tucked away in the back of his mind. But slipping back into more instinct and seeing his brother torn from had done something to him and all the shit he had tucked away was ripping him apart on the inside.

A soft laugh met his ears and he looked up seeing Rick hug Carol before walking off. A growl ripped through his body and he slammed the knife home on a walker with more force than was needed. He needed Merle to tell him to stop being a goddamn pussy to kick him into gear to help get his fuckin' head lined back out. But when he needed that, when he needed to hear his brother the fucker was silent. He had nothing to say then. Goddamn silence reminding him how goddamn alone he was.

Daryl started up the hill and seen Carol smile at him warmly causing fresh pain to tear at him. All the torment and the pain leaked through and covered him as he looked at her waiting on him, always waiting on him. She was a myth he had to believe in. She was everything always had been, she was that unrequited dream.

**twdtwd**

Carol watched him climb the hill his eyes intent on her and she felt her breathing change. His eyes were different, something about him was different. She watched his eyes go around them quickly before he crested the hill and came up to her. He didn't say anything more than look her over his eyes still changing right in front of her. She seen more emotion in that one brief glimpse than she ever had with him. What she seen broke her heart at the pain she seen.

She looked him over and winced at the amount of blood coating his arm, "You're filthy."

Daryl snorted his eyes pinned on the wall behind her head and he nodded his head jerkily. He grunted before swinging his body around and taking off for the prison. She fell in step with him and accepted his silence for now. She'd give him time to get himself in check and think about whatever was burning through him and his eyes before she came to him.

"Set down and I'll get you something to eat. If you walk in the kitchen like that they'll have a fit." Carol chuckled.

His gruff voice finally broke the silence, "Fuck 'em."

Carol grinned at him and slipped through the doors hurrying off for his stuff. Walking in she seen Hershel lift his head from reading in the quiet room and smiled at him. His eyes were knowing and he smiled back at her before turning his eyes down to the book again.

"Rick told me you're gonna talk to him." Hershel was still looking down at his books.

Carol made him a bowl of stew and looked over at him, "Try."

Hershel looked up at her his eyes bright, "If anyone is gonna get that man out of his head it's gonna be you. Don't let up on him."

Carol didn't say anything as she slipped back out to Daryl. He was setting at one of the tables his chair kicked up on his back legs his head leaning back against the wall. He looked like he was sleeping but she knew better from the way he reacted to her silent entrance into the room. He opened his eyes looking at her as she walked silent to her and she felt a rush of warmth run the length of her body like every time he looked at her.

**twdtwd **

Daryl lifted his eyes from his food watching her as he chewed methodically. Her porcelain skin shining in the low moon light glinting through the windows high on the wall. She had the type of skin that begged a man to get on his knees and worship every inch of it and taste it. Smooth cream.

Carol's eyes lifted to his and she smiled at him, "You want more?"

Daryl's eyebrows raised at her question and he momentarily panicked thinking he had spoken out loud by accident. She raised her own eyebrow at him and pointedly looked at his bowl. He dropped his chair back to all fours with a loud metallic clang and shook his head his fingers slipping into his mouth to clean them.

Being this close to her was making everything claw to the surface and he was struggling to contain it all. His grief, rage, and longing all colliding inside him in a torrent of unspent emotion and pain. He bit back a groan as her smell filtered into him and felt his groin tightened making the base of his spine burn and tingle.

Carol took his bowl from him leaning over the table and smiled at him as she slipped back through the kitchen. Daryl stood fluidly and slipped from the common area straight to the tombs. He needed away from them all he needed to get this goddamn blood off him. He needed it all gone.

Images of Carol filtered through his brain as the suds washed down his body. He growled feeling himself getting hard so soon again after having already taken care of it when he had first stepped into the shower. Ignoring his erection he jerked a towel to him wrapping it around his waist as he walked towards his clothes.

Daryl sighed, feeling just like somebody else. He was never one to dwell on emotions or let them control him. He hadn't changed, but he knew he wasn't the same, but somewhere here in between the prison walls and his brother's death her presence was killing' him while simultaneously breathing the only life left in back into him.

Daryl slipped from the showers and into the tombs silently the silence giving his mind peace. Merle wasn't in his ear humming his venom like usual and he could smell the sweet scent of lavender letting him know Carol was close. His eyes roamed the darkened hallway.

**twdtwd**

Rick locked the gate behind her, "Be careful Carol."

She smiled at him and slinked off towards where she knew he would be. Rick assumed he was always down here just for the shower. Daryl sought out the quiet of the tombs unafraid of possible breaches in the walls. He wasn't scared to handle the shit that could pile up down here and if he did find it he'd handle it.

She walked past the shower hearing him move around knowing he was almost done. She felt her heart beat thud heavily in her chest when she heard his boots walk just through where she had been. She tracked his movements unsure what or how to approach him. She held her breath when she lost track of him as he moved silently.

He appeared suddenly in front of her and she jumped. His eyes were brighter than usual and he was flushed and her eyes dropped to his groin seeing a slight bulge she bit her lip trying to reign herself in. She was here to talk to him not assault him. Daryl stepped further into the room circling her his movements sending her heart rate spiking through the roof with his predatory grace aimed at her.

"What're you doin' down here?" He drawled from behind her.

She watched him slip back around in front of her and swallowed at the darkening of his eyes and the heat she seen there. Her eyes widened when she realized just what was different about his eyes when he had come back to her earlier. His eyes mirrored her own lust filled eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." Her voice was softer than usual.

Daryl stepped in closer to her, "Talk."

Carol could smell the fresh clean scent wafting off him mixed with his natural musk. It was doing messing with her ability to talk and she felt her mouth go dry when she watched water slip from his hair pooling slightly on his collar bones only to disappear down the front of his shirt that he had yet to button all the way. She drank in the sight of his exposed chest and felt her own heave slightly.

She looked up when she felt and hear the rush of breath leave him. His nostrils were flaring dangerously and there was question in his eyes a calling that she wanted to answer for him. She wanted to show him it was okay. Just like that she knew what she needed to do for him. His walls were down for once.

Carol stepped into him and her mouth met his as her hand tangled in his hair. He didn't respond immediately and she let her tongue slide against the seam of his lips before he caved and his arms came around her on a swift lift and growl. She could feel the predator and anger in the way he handled her and she moaned raggedly into his mouth causing him to pull back from her.

"Don't." She growled tightening her own grip.

Daryl stilled looking at her, "I can't do this."

"You can."

Daryl eyed her pain and rage leaking into his eyes mixing with the lust. She swallowed and released him slinking to the door. His body turned watching her silently. Carol licked her lips looking at him and smiled, "You're not alone Daryl. I'm still here." His chest heaved slightly and he stepped towards her but she stepped back out and into the hall, "You just have to catch me."

**twdtwd**

Daryl watched her disappear around the corner her eyes bright and just as hungry as his. If he was a better man he would have went and got her and walked her back to the cell block. He knew she was trapped here with him unless Rick unlocked the doors. But if he was a man like his brother and father thought he should be he'd taken her right there against the wall and never back away from her.

Daryl growled knowing he was on the fence and Carol was tipping him over into the fire of emotions he'd be trying to smother from the beginning. He wanted her more than anything and if losing his brother had taught him anything it was everyone had a time and a place. Merle sacrificed himself to give Daryl a chance and Carol begging him to take it. She gave him life and now he wanted her to show him how to live.

He disappeared out the door closing his eyes listening for the slightest sound to let him know which way she went. When he heard a slight thud he turned his entire body and took off down the hall. He moved silently and quickly through the tombs his need for her racing the anger in his body trying to see which would win out.

Daryl groaned when the slight scent of lavender and something else met his nose. He breathed deeply hearing his groan echo down the hall and he heard her breath hitch out in front of him. Daryl smirked licking his lips feeling his own heart beating a bruise against his ribs as he tracked her through the dark.

Daryl was closer to her and could hear her softer foot falls and he realized she had taken her shoes off making her move more silent. It was smart but would do her no good. She was his. Stepping closer to the end of the hall silently he heard the soft swish of material and seen it disappear around the corner causing his blood rush south at how close she was.

He came around the corner her smell clinging to his skin taunting him and driving him harder. Walking silently down the hall he stepped up behind her and seen her back stiffen when she felt his presence. She didn't have time to react before he spun her around his mouth claiming hers and backed her into the wall. Carol whimpered struggling against the hold his hand had on her two tiny wrist.

Daryl growled his hand slipping down her body as his nose skirted across her throat and jaw. Carol jumped when his hand came into the contact with her and he rubbed her through her clothes. She bucked into his hand causing him to growl and lose his grip on his control slightly. His movement became harder and she moaned into his neck licking up to his ear.

Daryl pulled back slightly just enough that their lips brushed, "This." He punctuated his words with the rocking of his hand against her pussy, "This is mine."Carol's breath rushed from her and she nodded frantically at his words. Daryl growled his mouth nipping at her lips before his mouth connected with her throat.

Licking a hot trail up her throat to her ear, "Say it Carol." Her breathing was deeper and she was taking short pants with the jerk of her hips and slight whimpers letting him know she close without him having even touched her skin.

"Yes. I'm yours." She all but shrieked through her orgasm her body jerking against his as he kept her pinned in place. Daryl snarled against her throat sucking hard marking her for everyone to see.

**twdtwd**

Carol jerked against his restraining hand know she was going to have bruises tomorrow but she wanted them. She wanted the reminder. The feel of his beard and mouth on her throat was a heady feeling and she felt dizzy with all the emotions he was stirring up in her. His hand disappeared from between her legs and she whimpered wanting to be able to feel him.

Arching her hips from the wall she was met with his and he grunted as she rolled her hips against him. He snarled against her throat the more she rubbed herself against his obvious hard on. He spun them suddenly lifting her and dropping his back against the wall and releasing her hands. Without even so much as a grunt Daryl lifted her from the ground and she was in his lap as he stood leaned back against the wall.

Carol took a chance and grabbed at the buttons on his shirt and started working the rest open quickly as she continued to roll her hips against his matching his rhythm. The roll of his hips into her with his shirt hanging open around him as she watched the muscles roll and move around his stomach and his hips caused a deep breathy moan to rock through her chest as his name slipped through her lips. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to taste, touch him. She wanted all of him and wasn't about to let him get away without letting her have it.

Carol's mouth descended on his chest and he grunted his grip bruising against her hips. He grunted when she nipped him mixing it with soft licks and light kisses. She smirked and tested the water biting down harder and he growled, "Fuck'." His husky drawl making her soak her panties further.

She was suddenly on the ground him towering over her. His eyes were on her and she seen a carnivorous smile split his lips making him look like he was going to eat her alive where she stood. She rubbed her thighs together feeling the ache and need for him intensify.

"Run Carol." She heard the hunt in his voice and wasted no time in turning and taking off.

She chanced a glance over her shoulder while they were still on the long hall and she watched him as his eyes followed her. That smile was still on his face as his hooded eyes never let up on her. She watched him adjust his pants and bring his other hand to his face and breathe deeply the sight nearly doing her in right there.

Carol raced down the hall knowing it was fruitless to run from him but knew he needed to the chase and hunt. And she'd be lying if she said it wasn't one of the most thrilling and erotic things she had experienced. She had never thought about Daryl stalking and hunting her through the tombs but it was doing crazy things to her.

She heard the thud of his boots echo not far behind her and her breathing sped up adrenaline spiking her system. She stumbled slightly catching herself against the wall and hearing his chuckle behind her. She took off again and she heard him groan again the sound washing over her body making her want to turn back and run straight to him.

Carol spun around and darted into an unfamiliar room trying to get her breath back and listened for his boot falls. She felt something akin to fear but knew she had nothing to fear from him. It was the thrill of the hunt, it was the only way she could describe it. It was a type of animal attraction between them.

**Twdtwd **

Daryl slipped into the room listening to her labored breathing and circled her silently. She hadn't heard him yet and was watching the door and had her head tilted listening for him. He smirked licking his lips and let his shirt fall off his shoulders as he stepped behind her watching her for a minute.

The second she heard the jingle of his belt buckle behind her she whipped around searching him out in the dark, "Daryl." Her voice was strained.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her rib dragging her back into his body. He hissed the second her heart-shaped ass landed against his hard on. She brought her hands sinking her nails into his hips and dragging him against her more.

"Off now. All of it.' Her barked.

Carol stepped away tearing her clothes from her body frantically as her eyes watched him. Daryl kicked his boots off and let his jeans fall from him stepping out of them and stalking towards her. He ran the length of his leather belt through his hands before popped the leather together making a loud crack whip through the air around them. Carol stood up suddenly and launched herself at him causing him to grunt when she slammed into him. Her mouth was on his instantly as her hands scratched across his back and through his hair.

Daryl walked them across the room not letting her sink onto him no matter how much she tried. She jerked his hair harsher making him groan and he felt her smile against his neck as she repeated the action. Daryl dropped her onto the desk that was in the room and jerked her to the edge of the it. He gripped her ankles laying her feet flat at the edge as he forced her legs wide for him.

Carol was leaned up on her elbows watching him in the bit of moonlight and Daryl groaned looking at the smooth and delicate cream of her skin. He gripped himself at the base letting himself slide through her folds and circle her clit but not sinking into her. Carol moaned and dropped back on the desk her hands coming up and cupping her breast teasing herself.

Her eyes were on him and the look in them broke something in him as their eyes met. Everything fell from him and he took a breath that wasn't tinted with grief for the first time in weeks. Carol smiled at him lifting her hips encouraging him to take her right there. Daryl let his cock slide through her folds again just before his tip sunk barely into her and she gasped nodding her head.

Daryl's felt his breathing deepening with each movement of her hands on her breast and growled when she slowed down. Leaning down over her he sunk into her feeling each inch as he was encased in her fire. He groaned dropping his head to her chest and breathing in her scent. He was happy he'd already jerked off once before this or he'd lost it right there. She felt better than he had imagined.

**twdtwd**

Carol whined when he stilled against her buried heavily in her the weight and feeling of him in her almost pushing her over the edge. Carol lifted her hips into his with more force than he expected and he grunted driving into her and knocking her back to the desk.

He lifted his head and she seen him trying to get control of himself and seen the battle losing. His eyes were dangerous and she swallowed knowing he needed reassurance. She cupped his cheek, "I want this Daryl. I want you." Rocking her hips into him again she keened low in her throat at the feeling of him throbbing so deep in her.

The punishing rhythm he had set up for them was making her short of breath with each stroke. She fought to keep her eyes open as she watched the man she loved above her as his eyes took in every aspect of her body. He was growling and snarling more animal than man and she was sure she'd have marks from him but it just excited her further.

His eyes met hers and he shook his head and she seen that fight coming back with him tying to not go overboard with her. She set up suddenly and whimpered when his turgid length slipped from her. She spun him around suddenly knocking him back on the desk switching out positions with him. She didn't waste anytime climbing back on him and sinking down fully on him.

She set there getting her breath back that he'd stolen from her as he set up his hands running all over her. She grabbed up the belt he had snapped at her earlier while he was kneading her breast. Working quick she wrapped it around his throat and pulling it together locking it around his throat. His eyes met hers and she worried she made it to tight on him as she lifted her hips against him.

His breathing deepened and his eyes closed for a minute before his hand came up and he jerked the belt-tightening it down on his own throat and making her hold it firmer. He was giving up control to her and the thought alone had her flooding around his cock and he groaned capturing her nipple in his mouth before his teeth scraped across her.

"Perfect." His groaned out against her chest.

She moaned and started riding him in earnest as she kept the belt around him making sure he stayed where she wanted. His deep husky groans were echoing around the room and she couldn't take her eyes from him even as he dropped back fully on the desk letting her drink him in. He jerked suddenly forcing her to move with him as he scooted further back on the desk.

Carol leaned back on his now bent legs using his legs as support as she moved against him. Daryl was lifting his own hips with a feverish pace that had them both sweating and panting. Carol watched his body move below her feeling herself flutter around him and feeling him swell in her the closer he got.

His hands slipped up her body cupping her cupping her ass and jerking her harder into him making her take more of him. Carol jerked the belt making him groan and he pulled against it his eyes locking with hers. Carol repeated the action and he bucked underneath her causing her knees to leave the desk and his hips to arch further leaving his shoulders planted in place.

"Fuck Carol." He snarled below her. His voice was strained as the belt further into his neck as he jerked against her hold on purpose.

Carol sucked a breath as she felt the storm of her orgasm crash into her as his name ripped from her throat and she slumped. Daryl set up suddenly his arms coming around her as he snarled and growled his release into her. She felt him tearing the belt from his throat and his whipcord body jerking against her own making her orgasm more intense. She heard him talking low to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying yet and moaned feeling him still buried in her.

Carol cracked her eyes open letting her eyes adjust to the light in the room again and she looked up her eyes seeking his. She could feel his heart thundering against her own as his breathing evened out. "Daryl." He looked down at her and she let out a breath seeing the eyes she knew and loved looking back at her clear for the first time in weeks.

His hand slid up her back supporting her weight as he slid of the desk and set her down. He didn't move from her and the belt was still around his throat just not as tight anymore. Carol blushed and started working it off of him as he watched her.

"I wasn't kidding Carol." His voice was raw and strained, but she heard an undercurrent of emotion she'd never heard before.

Carol looked up at him, "I'm yours."

They got dressed and Carol kept trying to get a glimpse of his neck sure that it was at least slightly bruised from how rough he'd jerked it down on himself. She had tried to keep from pulling on it to keep from hurting him but the more she done it the more he fought against her hold. She rubbed her hand over the mark she knew he had put on her throat and trailed after him not sure where she was since she hadn't ever been this deep into the tombs.

The jingle of his key let her know they were close and she stepped next to him at the gate. He unlocked it swinging it for her to step through. She watched him step through and lock it back his body more relaxed than she could ever remember. He wasn't moving like he was on the warpath and she smiled licking her lips still able to taste him there.

His eyes lifted to hers and she huffed still not able to see his throat from the way he was standing. He smirked at her an started walking ahead of her knowing she wanted to see the marks. She was worried he was going to be mad about them but if anything he had made them worse himself. She was never going to be able to look at his belt the same.

Daryl paused eyeing her before he jerked his head for her to follow him. They passed Hershel on the way and she seen the mans eyes widen drastically looking at Daryl as he passed and nodded to him, something Daryl hadn't done since the loss of his brother. Hershels eyes shot to hers and she knew immediately what he'd been looking at. Her face burned red and she picked up her pace his smile and knowing eyes on them both.

Daryl stood at the top of the stairs waiting on her and she looked up at him finally getting a glimpse of the deep bruising on his throat that matched his belt perfectly. She felt her body heat up and she walked the rest of the way to him. He grabbed her hand dragging her down the catwalk to his cell and pushed her through.

Carol turned and looked at him but he was shrugging out of his shirt and she took him in the light that was burning in his cell. It was animal attraction between them, she could never doubt that for a minute not with either of them. But she knew in her heart that she loved this man and would till the day she died.

His eyes lifted to hers and he tossed her a shirt before setting on his bed, "Change."

Carol complied his voice brooking no argument. She walked to him turning his head and tilting it for her to see better as she slid her fingers across the bruising. She was worried that once he seen it he'd lose it on her but his eyes were bright and clear, the grief was still there and probably would always tint his eyes in a way that she couldn't completely remove. But they had burned his anger out for the night together, the thrill of the hunt satiating them both.

Daryl slid his hands up the backs of her bare legs and pulled her into him his face going to her stomach as she stepped between his spread legs. "You can't leave me Carol." His voice was strained and she heard his breath hitch hard out of his chest, "You can't do like him, you can't just up and leave me. I need you."

The pain in his voice broke her and she sunk down to his lap wrapping her arms around him, "I'm not leaving you." She held onto him more than happy to hear him say anything about the death of his brother since it was the first time he had at all. He pulled them both down and Carol was wrapped in his body in no time.

His breathing deepened and evened out quickly begging to pull her under with him. She rolled in his arms to face him and let her nails drag across his throat and the bruises. Daryl was always gonna be rougher but she'd always be there guiding him and keeping that side of him in control when he needed it.


End file.
